


ANGER CHIN

by kamidog



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Art, Comic, I love them so much, M/M, They're both so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidog/pseuds/kamidog
Summary: Shaw has a habit, Flynn points it outShaw can't stop thinking about it
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	ANGER CHIN

**Author's Note:**

> find me on 
> 
> twitter [kamidog](https://twitter.com/kamidog/)
> 
> and tumblr [kami-ships-it.tumblr.com](https://kami-ships-it.tumblr.com/)

  



End file.
